Forever in My Heart
by JennyKim319
Summary: Akito is in a car accident that leaves her in a coma and eventually, amnesia. The Sohma family will learn a few secrets about their God that they've never known before. AkitoxShigure SPOILERS AHEAD
1. Ch 1: Car Accident

_Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic, and I've had this idea in my mind for awhile, so I decided to finally make it into a fanfic! _

_To all my readers of "Do You Believe in Magic?", no, I am NOT quiting that story. I've just been having a writer's block for a bit. _

_Disclaimer: Everyone hates these (espeically me). But I do not own Fruits Basket, because if I did I would not be on I would probably be out making more money of of my mangas. (Sigh) But that is only a dream. _

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a nice, sunny day. The kind of day that you would find birds chirping and the sun shining down on all the flowers.

This sight made Akito sick to her stomach. The warmth and happiness that lingered in the air made Akito want to choke.

"Close the window." Akito snarled at the limo driver. The driver quickly closed the window, knowing that Akito could have a bad temper at certain times.

Despite the beautiful day, tragedy would later on strike the poor, frail, sickly Sohma.

Akito had originally planned to go see 'that Tohru girl', but the day was too nice for Akito's liking. She felt hatred build up every time the limo passed by some happy, smiling family.

Akito felt like throwing up from that sight.

"Go back to the Sohma house. I don't feel well." Akito demanded to the driver, deciding that her 'meeting' with Tohru could wait another day.

"I want Hatori. Tell him that I called for him." Akito said to a maid passing by. She quickly called up Hatori, telling him that Akito had called for him.

Hatori came over a few minutes later. "What's wrong Akito? Do you feel any pain anywhere?" He asked the frail woman.

"It hurts everywhere Hatori. This kind of day is making me feel worse. The sun is too bright; it's hurting my eyes. And my head hurts and I feel like I want to puke."

Hatori sighed. Whenever Akito was in a bad mood, she would feel like she was sick, when really it was just stress, anger, and imagination that were causing these pains.

"I'll see what I can do. Just relax for the day and rest. I'll come to check on you a little later on in the day. If you ever feel worse just call me over." With those last instructions, the Sohma doctor left.

With all the stress and frustration, Akito soon caught a fever. She became well after a few days had passed by. And by then, Akito felt rage towards Tohru every time she thought of her.

'_She thinks she can take away my Juunishi. I'll show her. I'll go see her this afternoon._' Akito finally decided.

The weather was the complete opposite of the last time Akito wanted to go see Tohru. The clouds were grey and it was raining outside. Akito gave a twisted smile.

"It's a perfect day to visit Miss Honda." She whispered to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akito was once again in the limo-like car that would carry her to Shigure's house. At the thought of seeing Shigure again, Akito just faintly blushed. Even though Akito was dark, angry, depressed, sickly, she was still human.

Akito craved for love and joy that would make her happy. Shigure gave Akito those feelings and more. He made Akito feel as if she was young again, just like the little eight-year-old girl who fell for the tall, handsome fourteen-year-old boy.

'_If only-_' Akito was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a car heading for her side of the limo.

Akito's eyes went wide. Before she could react, she heard the glass crunch and pain all over her body. She suddenly felt numb, and fell into the darkness that awaited her.

Tohru was cleaning the house since Kyo was up training at the dojo and Yuki was at another school meeting. The only other person in the house was Shigure, who said that he was 'working' on his manuscript for his editor.

Tohru started to hum a tune as she placed a vase of fresh-picked flowers on the table. She had already dusted and swept the living room earlier before.

"Hmm, I should start cooking lunch now since Yuki and Kyo could be coming any minute now." Tohru said out loud to herself, lost in her thoughts.

Tohru decided on making some leek soup for Yuki, knowing how much he liked them. But she knew how much Kyo detested them, so she also made some salmon onigiri (_A/N: I don't know if that's real or not. I just made that up_.) so that Kyo would eat some food. Tohru knew Shigure would eat anything that his 'little flower' would cook, so she knew this would all be enough.

As soon as Tohru had put all the dishes on the table, the door opened to reveal Yuki.

"Welcome back Yuki! I just finished making lunch, so after you clean up you can come down and have some food. And can you tell Shigure that lunch is ready?" She asked Yuki.

"Of course Miss Honda." Yuki smiled gently at Tohru. But before Yuki could even take one step, the door burst open to show Kyo.

"Hey you damn rat, get out of my way." Kyo shouted. Yuki sneered. "Why should I move? Never mind, I just should since you're just a stupid cat."

"You rat-boy! You want me to beat you up!" Kyo was fired up.

"Please calm down you two. Can't you see you're scaring poor Tohru?" Shigure said as he walked down the stairs. The smell of food got him when he was typing his story.

Kyo and Yuki turned to Tohru, who was thinking it was her fault for them fighting, and she was freaking out.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda. Please excuse this rude stupid cat." Yuki apologized to Tohru.

"Damn rat." Kyo mumbled under his breath as he pushed Yuki aside to go to the table.

Finally, things calmed down in the Sohma house, although it wasn't unusual for Kyo and Yuki to fight over the littlest of things. But just as things seemed to be back to normal, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Tohru immediately stood up, heading towards the hallway where the phone was. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" Tohru said into the speaker.

"Hello Tohru-kun. This is Hatori."

"Oh, hello Hatori-san! Is anything wrong?" Tohru's eyebrows knitted in worry, knowing that Hatori never called unless something was going on.

"Is Shigure there? I need to speak to him about something urgent." Hatori said. His voice was almost always monotone, but today there was worry threaded in his voice.

"Of course! Let me go get him." Tohru laid the phone down on the small wood table and went to the dining area to go get Shigure.

"Shigure, it's Hatori. He says that he needs to talk to you about something important." Tohru said with worry.

Shigure left the room and picked up the phone. Anyone could hear him in the hallway. They all listened.

"Hi Haa-san! What's the important thing? Did you get a girlfriend?" Shigure teased, slightly laughing. But suddenly, his laugh was cut off.

"What?" Shigure almost shouted into the phone. Everyone went quiet when they heard Shigure. Shigure almost never raised his voice, no matter what the circumstance.

"Yeah…okay…goodbye." Everyone heard Shigure practically slam the phone down. Everybody was curious to know what was going on.

It was dead silent when Shigure entered the room. They waited for Shigure to explain. His face was grave and serious.

"Hatori just called from the hospital. He said that Akito was just in a car accident, and that he's in extensive care right now." The room was dead silent from shock.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I know I'm being mean leaving you on this cliffhanger, but I thought this would be the appropriate time to stop. I'm very sorry if some of the characters were OOC. I tried my hardest (although I thought the fight between Kyo and Yuki kinda sucked)._

_If you really like my story please review! I'll be more encouraged to write if I know that people are reading my stories._

_Please don't flame or be too harsh with your reviews if you didn't like the story. And please don't review just to say that you don't like Akito/Shigure pairing. I want to be reviewed for my STORY, not because you hate the people/pairings/whatever in it._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Until next time,_

_-Jenni_


	2. Ch 2: I Love You

_Thank you_ DarkLady-Iria _and _Envy Eyes _for your gracious reviews! _

_Now, before we go on, I forgot to mention that this fanfic contains many spoilers! So if you don't like spoilers, then please stop reading this fanfic._

_This chapter is very short, and I'll explain why after the chapter ends._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way or manner, I only own copies of some of the manga book._

_Now on with the story!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The whole zodiac, plus Tohru, were at the hospital. As soon as Shigure broke the news to them, they rushed to the hospital. Although no body really liked Akito, he was their God. It felt like they would be disrespecting Akito if they weren't there with him in such a crucial situation.

They've already been waiting for two hours. There still wasn't any news on Akito's condition. Hatori were with the other doctors, since he was a doctor himself, and being the Sohma family doctor, he had the privilage of taking care of Akito.

Finally, after almost three agonizing hours of waiting, Hatori came out to give them the news on Akito.

"Well, Akito had to go into surgery for his injuries, but they aren't as bad as they seem. Everything seems to be going smoothly and Akito's recovering right now. He's in a short-term coma right now, but that's normal for what he's been through. He may wake up in a few hours. If you want to visit him right now you can, but only one person at a time." Hatori said.

Shigure immediately stood up. He had almost gone crazy of waiting, although most couldn't tell since Shigure was able to keep a calm face, cracking a joke every now and then to sooth the tense atmosphere.

Shigure entered the room. The door closed with a soft 'click'. The room was one of those private hospital rooms for only one person. Since Akito was the head of the Sohma household, the Sohmas wanted the best care for their head.

The room was a painted with a plain, bare white. The curtains were also white. The only things that were in the room was a small mini fridge for food and the bed that Akito was in. But also there was a small wood round table with a vase of blood-red Tsubaki flowers, Akito's favorite flowers.

'_Akito…_'

Shigure's eyes were brimmed with tears when he saw the woman he loved lying there, defenseless and weak, but nonetheless beautiful in a dark, mysterious manner.

He brought his hand to Akito's face to brush away a strand of hair that was in front of her eyes. He still felt that rush whenever he touched Akito's pale, creamy white skin.

'_She's still as beautiful as ever._'

Shigure just sat there, staring at Akito, but with memories of his past with her rushing through his head. But he pulled out of his thoughts to check the time. Ten minutes had passed, and Shigure sighed, knowing he shouldn't stay any longer.

"I love you. Even though I'm still angry about what you did with Kureno, I still love you." He whispered in Akito's ear as he left. Taking one last glance at the dark beauty, he left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_This chapter was very short, I know. I tried making it longer. But I didn't want to add the others thoughts because I was afraid it would ruin the atmosphere with the Shigure/Akito moment. And this chapter is crucial since it shows Shigure's thoughts._

_ But I promise that I will try to update with the third chapter as soon as possible!_

_Please review so that I know people are actually reading my story and are enjoying it. I would really appreciate it, and even if it's just a few words, I'm glad that you review nonetheless. _

_Until next time, ja ne!_

_-Jenni_


	3. Ch 3: Days Pass By

_I'm so glad with the reviews I got from my previous chapters! _

_Thank you _-little oro-Envy Eyes_, and _DarkLady-Iria _for your reviews on the last chapter!_

_Of course, since I'm just getting warmed up on this story, chapters may be short. But of course, later on I will try to make chapters more longer. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Weeks had gone by, and soon enough three months had already passed. The doctors were baffled. They had predicted, from the tests they took on Akito and the injuries, that she would wake up from her coma in a few days or weeks. But already, three months had passed.

Shigure was restless. But he put up his mask. Inside, he wasn't truly happy. But he faked laughs and smiles through the three months. Nobody seemed to notice since he had always had a mask from the begining.

Not even his two closest friends, Hatori and Ayame, knew this change in him. They suspected it, but Shigure always had this mask up, even before the accident.

Even though Akito was lying there, looking lifeless, Shigure still thought she looked like a beautiful dark goddess. Her pale white skin with the contrast of her dark, pitch black hair only made her look more like the goddess she was. He felt like she was untouchable from the world. From himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone had already paid his or her respects to Akito. They rarely visited Akito.

Shigure and Kureno would visit her almost daily, Yuki would come by every few weeks, Kyo never visited Akito again, Hatori was restless from working with the other doctors and keeping track of Akito's health, and Tohru would come by every week to visit her.

The rest of the zodiac would come by every now and then, but not very frequently.

But either way there was no improvement in Akito.

She wasn't getting any better or worse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akito opened her eyes, but all she saw was darkness and black.

'_What's going on?_'

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out. It was like she was stuck in nothingness. All she could see was black. Nothing else.

'_Where the hell am I?_' She was furious. Where was her Juunishi? Where was Kureno? Shigure? Where was everyone? But just as suddenly as her fury came, it disappeared. Her face paled. She realized she was alone.

Akito was scared.

She felt alone in this dark empty place. She buried her head in her arms and tears spilled out. She didn't like being alone. It scared her. Even though she seemed cruel, dark, and vicious on the outside, inside she felt scared, like a little child.

She liked being held by Kureno, Shigure, or even Hatori when she was younger. She didn't feel lonely whenever she was held. But of course, being older and the head of the family, she couldn't show weakness. Enemies could use this against her, even though she didn't think anyone would dare defy her.

But just as Akito's tears were drying, she heard a voice that seemed to echo throughout the darkness.

"_I love you. Even though I'm still angry about what you did with Kureno, I still love you._"

Akito's head shot up. She recognized that voice.

"Shigure?" She called out.

"Shigure?"

But only the silence replied to her call. Tears welled up in Akito's eyes as she went hysterical.

"Shigure? Don't leave me! Where are you?" She demanded, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Please don't leave me, don't leave me again." Her voice lowered down to a whisper. She felt defeated. She felt trapped in this everlasting place of darkness. She wondered when she would awake from this horrible nightmare that was torturing her. Killing her softly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today Yuki had decided to stop by to visit Akito.

Even though Akito had caused many scars in Yuki's life, he had this side that seemed almost nice, but in a mocking way. When they were younger Yuki frequently saw that side when they played games with each other, until the day Akito lost it and went crazy from the darkness that plagued her mind.

But there was always this bond that he shared with Akito that made him want to love and hate Akito all at the same time. Yuki guessed it was because he was the rat. The rat was always special to "God".

Yuki took a seat in the chair beside Akito's bed. Even though Akito was unconscious and couldn't cause any harm, Yuki still felt fear tug at his heart whenever he glanced at the head of the family. Akito still held so much control over Yuki.

Just as Yuki was going to get up to leave, he saw Akito stir. He froze with fear, shock, and surprise. Slowly, Akito's eyes opened. His eyes glanced at Yuki. Akito opened his mouth to speak, but the words he said froze Yuki up even more.

"Who are you?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hahaha! I know, I'm evil. Another cliffhanger to keep you all on your toes. _

_But of course, if you review, I'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible ;) So make sure to review! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Jenni_


	4. Ch 4: Maybe

_I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! School has been such a hassle and I've barely been able to update, nonetheless be able to write the chapter. I planned on making the chapter longer, but I didn't really have any ideas on how to expand this chapter._

_But I have ideas for the next chapter so don't worry! Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!_

_Thanks to_ Serinity's angel -little oro- DarkLady-Iria minoki_, and_ Envy Eyes_ for their reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of their characters._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you?" Akito croaked out. Even though Akito could barely talk, Yuki was surprised that Akito's voice sounded, maybe his ears were deceiving him, a bit feminine and high-pitched.

Noticing that Akito's throat must be dry from not talking for three months, he gave her a glass of water that was resting on the table to soothe her throat. Akito sipped the cool water and after she felt her throat was better, she glanced at Yuki.

"Who are you?" Akito repeated to the handsome young man.

"I-I'm Yuki." Yuki was confused. What happened to Akito?

But the creak of the door opening snapped Yuki out of his thoughts. He glanced at the door and saw Shigure enter.

"Akito? You're awake?" He asked with wide eyes. Shigure was shocked when he saw Akito sitting up and moving after three months.

"He just woke up. Let me go get the doctors." Yuki quickly explained and dashed out of the room.

"Who's Akito? Is that me? By the way, who are you?" Akito asked, her head tilting to the side.

Shigure's eyes went wide in shock. When he heard Akito asking who he was, he felt his heart shatter. She had forgotten about him. After all the things they went through, she had forgotten them all.

"I'm Shigure Sohma. And yes, you are Akito Sohma." He managed to keep a firm, straight face, although he felt like his insides were being torn apart.

"We have the same last name…" Akito thought hard and then said, "Does that mean we are married?"

Shigure almost stumbled backwards from the shock.

'_I wish._' Shigure thought desperately in his head.

But before he had a chance to reply, the door burst open, and a doctor rushed into the room.

"You will have to leave sir. We need to run a few tests to make sure that the patient is alright." The doctor told the young, lovesick man. Shigure nodded in understanding and left.

He waited outside in the waiting room with Yuki. Yuki had to excuse himself, saying he only came for a short visit since he had some plans. He left Shigure alone in the waiting room.

After what seemed like an eternity (but really was a little less than half and hour) the doctor came out to inform Shigure of Akito's status.

"I'm sorry sir. It seems like Miss Sohma has amnesia. You should inform her relatives about the situation."

Shigure still couldn't believe it. The woman he loved had forgotten everything of him. Everything that they had done together.

"Will she ever get her memories back?" Shigure was able to keep a calm expression, although his eyes were showing the opposite.

"Yes, there is a fifty/fifty chance she will get her memory back. You should take her to familiar places and try to relieve some memories of the past back. But nothing to exaggerate or big, it could permanently damage her brain if any memories come back too overwhelmingly for her."

Shigure nodded in understanding. So there was still a chance for them to rekindle their love.

"Can I go inside to see her?" Shigure asked carefully, not wanting to seem to eager, although inside he was going crazy.

"Of course." The doctor smiled kindly as Shigure rushed into the room to be by Akito's side.

"Shigure, that's your name, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes." He answered.

Akito wanted to learn more about what she had forgotten. Shigure explained the basics to her, such as the curse, all the people in the zodiac, her being the "God" and the head of the Sohma family.

Akito was quite shocked. Who would have known that she's part of a huge family that has a curse? And she's the head of that very family.

"I see." Akito was thinking very hard on this. So her childhood was never that great? And no one knows that she's really a woman? There were too many questions running through her head.

"You may leave. My head is starting to hurt. Call Hato-" Akito stopped in mid-sentence. She realized she said that subconsciously without realizing it.

Shigure realized she was going to say 'Hatori'. He felt a sort of hope that she would get her memories back. If she's already saying things without realizing it, maybe it's a sign.

_Maybe._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but I really wanted to update because it's been awhile and I know a lot of people are anxious to know what happens next. If you all didn't really like the chapter then I might consider rewriting it. But that means it'll take even longer for the 5th chapter to come out. I'm really sorry that this is once again short. _

_Please forgive me for the long wait and for the shortness of this chapter! (I'm starting to sound like Ritsu) _

_But honestly, I really am sorry._

_Please review so that I may be more encouraged to write the chapter so that it'll come out faster! And I really enjoy all of your reviews. Please no flames. I'm okay with critism, as long as it isn't stuff like "Your story sucks." and then not explain why. _

_Anyways, make sure to review if you really want the next chapter to come out sooner! _

_-Jenni_


	5. Ch 5: Questions and Answers

_I am sooo sorry!!!!! I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! _

_I have the common excuses of others who lack to update much, it's because of school, friends, stuff like that. Plus, I have to study for exams and such, but still, I'm so very sorry! I also had a bit of a writer's block but that's gone now, thank goodness. _

_Thanks to _DarkLady-Aria Serinity's angel minokoAKITO. At The Disco Greye WednesdayRicchan llueKiki's delivery, loritakitochan, Stand Alone Origin, xyuffiex, Emixpearl, Aislinn Gesine, _and _sendoh11 _for your wonderful reviews on Chapter 4! Your reviews kept rooting me on to type up this chapter! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you:-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally, I get to leave this hell hole." Akito grunted as Shigure told her she would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow.

After she had woken up, the doctors did tests on her to make sure she was still healthy and wasn't having any problems.

That was three weeks ago and Akito was sick of the boring white walls that she was forced to wake up to every single day and the bitter smell of medicine and death that seemed to linger in the air.

None of the younger Sohmas and those who were oblivious to Akito's secret of being a female was allowed to visit her. Hatori had said it was best that no body know of Akito's secret until she was more comfortable in the Sohma main house and/or until her memories came back.

"Shigure, was I hated or something before my accident? That boy, Yuki I think, he looked so scared when I started talking to him." Akito couldn't help but ask. While she spent many days in her hospital bed, she was able to ponder at certain thoughts and feelings.

Shigure was caught off guard by Akito's question. He wasn't used to how different Akito was.

Sometimes he wished he still had his dark goddess who would be easily angered and annoyed, yet still held that stubbornness to not give up. But at the same time, he liked the new Akito because this was how she had acted before her father, Akira, died.

Once her father had died, Ren was able to wound her vulnerable daughter more often. That was when Akito's world turned pitch-black.

"No, you weren't exactly mean. You were simply misunderstood." Shigure replied gently.

"Oh." Was all Akito said as her mind was in deep thought at what Shigure told her.

_'What did he mean by misunderstood? Was I really that mean?'_

These kinds of questions ran through Akito's mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akito was in the car. Hatori was in the front seat, driving the car towards the Sohma compound, and Shigure in the back seat with Akito.

"…Now Akito, remember that none of the younger Sohmas know about you being a woman and steer clear of Ren." Hatori wanted Akito to be cautious of various people, especially Ren.

"I know, I know. Kami, you would think I was just a child with the way you've been treating me." Akito said scornfully, still having a bit of her old personality.

Hatori just sighed as the car passed through the gates, into the Sohma compound.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ayame-san?" Tohru couldn't help but ask.

Tohru and all the other members of the zodiac were in a lavishly furnished room that was decorated for a party.

They were all currently in the Sohma celebration room, the room where the zodiac members came together for holidays or when the head called them. Even though outsiders such as Tohru weren't allowed in there, everyone figured it would be alright with Akito having amnesia.

"Of course dear Tohru! What better way to greet Akito than to throw a Surprise-Welcome-Back-Party!" Ayame said, marveling at his 'marvelous' plan.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Was all Hatsuharu could say to Momiji.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I don't know if Akito's "Surprise-Welcome-Back-Party" will have some humor in it, but it might, since this story needs some light to brighten it up just a bit._

_I had this chapter already made, but I forgot that I had it and so I never did upload it onto Fanfiction. I just edited this chapter a little bit and so, it is short, but I wanted it up as soon as possible!_

_Anyways, you can post your opinions in the reviews, and please forgive me once more for the very late updates! Gomen! _

_-Jenni _


End file.
